


quantum physics

by dodamhoon



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line gc, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, More characters to come, Multi, Sexual Humor, chat fic, jeno is "straight", nct + skz r the only consistent characters, renhyucklix was a thing, seungsung will stab each other with hearts in their eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodamhoon/pseuds/dodamhoon
Summary: jenowhat is a derivativejaemderivative is the study of the skin.junyou fvcking  dipshitsthe graduating class of '18 is an unfortunate one.♡in which donghyuck constantly adds random people to the 00 group chatuserdonghyuckhas joined the group chatdonghyucki fucking blended my graduate cap on accident





	1. wear your heart upon your sleeve (at the risk of threads getting caught)

_february 15th, 2014_

 

 

 _user_ **_lee donghyuck_ ** _added users_ **_lee jeno_ ** _,_ **_na jaemin_ ** _, and_ **_huang renjun_ ** _._

 

 

 _user_ **_lee donghyuck_ ** _named the chat [_ **_in case of emergencies_ ** _]_

 

 

 **donghyuck** slaves of the subjective unrelenting south korean education system

**donghyuck**

****

**donghyuck** welcome

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_september 3rd, 2018_

 

 

 _[_ **_nana's toes_ ** _]_

 

 **donghyuck** so i jumped anyway and they put me in cuffs and made me go to the police station

 **donghyuck** now i’m banned from office depot

 

 

 **jun** i fucking knew that slut jack  was a snitch

 **jun** in seocnd grade he ratted me out for putting a toad  on jeno's hea d

 **jun** the fucker

 

 

 **jeno** on my behalf i wanna say that that was not fun and thank you jack

 

 

 **donghyuck** well fuck u too bitch

 **donghyuck** u tell ur friend a hoe got u busted for bungee jumping off the binder shelves and he sides with the devil

 **donghyuck** u know what jeno

 **donghyuck** next time mr kim calls on u in math class i WON’T let you cheat off me

 

 

 **jeno** off what fucking worksheet???

  

 

 **donghyuck** see this is why ur left ass cheek is double the circumference of ur right

 

 

 **jeno** it is not!

 

 

 **jun** jeno sweetie.........

 

 

 **jaem** with what materials did you bungee jump off the shelves with?

 

 

 **jun** your detached umbilical cord

 

 

 **donghyuck** twizzlers

 

 

 **jeno** an assortment of gummy snakes

 

 

 **jaem** you know everytime i come into this groupchat, i try to have high expectations, but the three of you somehow just manage to bring it down.

 

 

 **jun** thank you!

 **jun** that's the nicest thingf you've ever said to me nana

 

 

 **jaem** choke.

 

 

 **donghyuck** well u know what jaem!!! i think it is time for a new change

 **donghyuck** felonix, i choose u!

 

 

 

 _user_ **_donghyuck_ ** _added user_ **_feelicks_ **

 

 

 **jun** save your kinks for your webcam viewers jaem

 

 

 **jeno** fight! fight! fight!

 

 

 **jun** nana’s heart is too weak for me to fight him

 **jun** he'd have a stroke

 

 

 **jaem** i'll destroy you and your family.

 

 

 **jun** haha!!! i've already destroyed myself!!!!

 

 

 **jaem** your family.

 

 

 **jun** jeno's not that great anyway

 

 

 **jeno** how did u manage to both flatter and disown me

 

 

 **jun** the indescribable talent of suppressed feelings

 

 

 **jeno** shes powerful

 

 

 **jun** she really is i sn't she?

 

 

 **feelicks**  my money's on renjun

 

 

 **jun** THANK YOU SIR FELIX!!!

 **jun** finally some real brain power in thisf god forbidden gc

 

 

 **feelicks** don’t get used to it

 **feelicks** still debating whether to stay after last time y'all put me in this cult

 

 

 **donghyuck** it was only four detentions!

 

 

 **jun** and three weeks grounded!!

 

 

 **jaem** and we broke his arm.

 

 

 **jeno** yeah but it was the non dominant at least

 

 

 **feelicks** i like my left arm though

 **feelicks** it’s cute

 

 

 **jun** she’s alirght

 

 

 **feelicks** stop she’s sensitive

 

 

 **jun** DUVM BITCJ!!!!!

 

 

 **jaem** stop it injun you’re hurting her feelings!

 

 

 **jeno** its what she deserves

 

 

 **feelicks** damn what'd she ever do to you?

 

 

 **jeno** 8th grade gym she whacked me in the nose

 

 

 **jun** is that wh y your nos eis hte size of africa

 

 

 **jaem** of course not injunie!

 **jaem** his nose stole his lip mass!

 

 

 **feelicks** I’M HOLLERING

 **feelicks** suddenly i like it here

 

 

 **jeno** i am the Victim of Constant Assault

 

 

 **donghyuck** file a report bitch

 

 

 **jeno** when i put u in jail,, u will see

 **jeno** u will all see

 

 

 **feelicks** neville papperman voice: You will rue this day!

 

 

 **jaem** actually,

 **jaem** jeno was in suite life of zack and cody.

 

 

 **donghyuck** screw jenhore or whoever, that’s so raven was the shit

 

 

 **jun** …. Miss kim possible,,, left out in the dust

 

 

 **donghyuck** maybe if kim possible knew the boyz n motion we would have cared

 

 

 **jun** maybe if raven baxter could save   the world then shewould have had a proper ending

 

 

**jeno**

 

 **donghyuck** shut up zack

 

 

 **jaem** what if he was cody?

 

 

 **jeno** maybe i was both

 **jeno** like lindsay lohan in parent trap

 

 

 **feelicks** stay clear of drugs in your future then

 

 

 **jeno** no

 **jeno** im gonna do drugs and make porn videos

 **jeno** then ill be rich and Sue  You All

 

 

 **jaem** :(.

 

 

 **jeno** except jaemin.. jaem i will take care of

 

 

 **jaem** will you buy me a house?

 

 

 **jun** fucking  Racism at herr peak

 **jun** jeno you homophobicn binth  watch your back

 

 

 **jeno** watch ur keyboard

 

 

 **feelicks** why does renjun type like he’s always on one

 

 

 **jun** i never went to grade school

 

 

 **jeno** that explains so much

 

 

 **jun** Betrayed: The Love of My Life Stabbed Me In The Back

 **jun** by me  huang renjun

 **jun** the sexism  Jumped out of jeno!

 

 

 **jeno** we’re the same sex

 

 

 **jun** DISCOSTANG

 **jun** cmpare me to ur race again  and u wil Face Consequences

 

 

 **donghyuck** i’m so sorry he did this to you injunie :(

 

 

 **feelicks** you think you know someone :((

 **feelicks** a whole xenophobe

 **feelicks** in this sacred 00 groupchat!

 

 

 **jeno** leave ur xylophone out of this

 

 

 **donghyuck** Silence Peasant

 **donghyuck** you’ve hurt us one too many times,, with ur

 **donghyuck** …

 **donghyuck** whiteness

 **donghyuck** now Be Goneth

 

 

 **jaem** there’s a white man in this chat?

 

 

 **feelicks** no longer

 

 

 _user_ **_feelicks_ ** _removed user_ **_jeno_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡  
> stayzens (is that what we're called?) unite!! Here we love the 00 liners and high school anxiety. if you laughed, boost my ego please and leave a comment :) it really means a lot. we can talk about the truly superior early 2000's Disney show and cute girls.


	2. an exchange of hearts for brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Donghyuck becomes the victim of the day and my humor becomes progressively worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went back and changed the dates from last chapter bc i wanted the school year to be year-round!! this way all the 00 liners are in the same grade

_september 4th, 2018_

 

 

 _[_ **_nana's toes_ ** _]_

 

 **donghyuck** WHO DID THE READING

 **donghyuck** PLS DID ANY OF YOU DO THE READING

 

 

 **jaem** it’s only 8pm, hw is a 10pm problem.

 

 

 **donghyuck** WHORE PLEASE

 **donghyuck** I HAVE MY MATHS TO DO SO I NEED THE READING NOW

 

 

 **jaem** hyuck: please! Help me!!!

 **jaem** also hyuck: whore!!!

 

 

 **donghyuck** also hyuck: will die if he doesnt turn in the reading annotations for the third time in a row

 

 

 **jun** i would let you turn in mmine but iwrote my name on the  side

 **jun** and i hate you

 

 

 **donghyuck** why u bully me

 

 

 **jun** bc yo dicc tiny

 

 

 **donghyuck** yea u would know

 

 

 **jun** IT WAS ONE TIME

 

 

 **feelicks** i think it’s okay size

 

 

 **jun** u don’t have to be nice lix

 **jun** Shame His Dick

 

 

 **donghyuck** don’t lix, hes evil

 

 

**feelicks**

**feelicks** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

 **jaem** this is why y’all broke up.

 

 

 **jun** or maybe we Saw ohw small hyuck’s dick was

 

 

 **donghyuck** SHUTU P ALL I WANTED WAS READING ANNOTATIONS FOR THE DWARF

 **donghyuck** i hope you all get recruited by religious cults

 

 

 **feelicks** omg that happened to hyunjin

 

 

 **jun** hyuck’s the one who setting  up the meetings

 

 

 **donghyuck** what was that renjun?

 **donghyuck** sorry i couldnt hear you over the pentagram im drawing in ur room rn

 

 

 

 **jun** Get O ut Of My House Demon

 

 

 **donghyuck** ill eat ur hamster and burn ur art

 

 

 **jun** noooo!!!! Snuffles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 

 

 **jeno** so no ones gonna send the book annotations???

 

 

 

 **jaem** what do you want us to do???

 **jaem** take a pic of every page??? I’m?????

 

 

 **jeno** a no would suffice

 

 

 **feelicks** don’t worry fellas

 **feelicks** i have a spare brain cell

 

 _user_ **_feelicks_ ** _added user_ **_seungmin_ **

 

 **feelicks** its name is seungmin

 

 

 **seungmin** Are you exploiting me for my brains again Felix?

 

 

 **jeno** THE BRAINCELL OF OUR WHOLE GRADE!!!!!!!!

 

 

 **seungmin** Please

 **seungmin** I share it with Gowon and Sunwoo

 **seungmin** We switch off days

 

 

 **jaem** jun you could be apart of that, but you let your brains rot!

 

 

 **jun** i’m savinf them f or the impending zombie apocalypse

 **jun** zombies want   good brains

 **jun** not mush  

 **jun** when u guys get  ur brinas eaten all i’m saying is itold u so

 

 

 **seungmin** Brinas

 

 

 **jeno** oh no my brinas :0

 

 

 **jaem** don’t worry jeno, renjun will still have his brinas.

 **jaem** we can sacrifice ourselves for him.

 

 

 **donghyuck** so i’m sittin there

 **donghyuck** waitin for the fucking annotations

 

 

 **seungmin** Sorry Hyuck, Sunwoo has the brain cell today :/

 **seungmin** Which is code for I turned the book in yesterday

 

 

 **donghyuck** fudge balsssssssssssssssssssssss

 **donghyuck** bring the accused in here

 

 _user_ **_jun_ ** _added user_ **_seonoo_ **

 

 

 **feelicks** welcome

 

 

 **jun** so the dick sucking plans are set or???

 **jun** we gonna   mow the lawn on t uesday instead?

 

 

 **jaem** JUN STOP TRYING TO SCARE PEOPLE OFF.

 

 

 **jun** so no to the genie summoning?

 

 

 **seonoo** jaemin types so passively aggressively

 **seonoo** is he mad? Idk. who knows? Not me

 

 

 **feelicks** he punctuates his sentences to give himself the sense of closure he can’t ever receive

 **feelicks** because deep down he has no idea who he is and is constantly questioning what kind of person he wants to be, and his life is a never ending struggle; synonymous to a run-on sentence, and he needs the period to find comfort in something that is certain in his journey

 

 

 **seungmin** literally stfu

 

 

 **jeno** why are u so edgy felix?

 **jeno** who hurt u

 

 

 **seonoo** he’s really going thru it fellas

 

 

 **donghyuck** fr stop tryna act emo ur a literal ball of sunshine

 

 

 **feelicks** even the sun goes down everyday

 

 

 **jeno** yo that’s deep

 

 

 **seungmin** Stop enabling him

 

 

 **jeno** enabling: activated

 

 

 **jun** genie: summoned

 

 

 **jaem** lomls: stupid.

 

 

 **seonoo** brain cell: retired

 

 

 **donghyuck** book: empty

 

 

 _[_ **_injunie <3333_ ** _]_

 

 

 **nana** shit.

 **nana** h he didn't realize right?

 

 

 **injunie <3333** jeno wouldn’t notice if an asteroid came down on earth with our profession engraved in it

 

 

 **nana** it’s not his fault he lacks brain matter. :(((

 **nana** his head has too much luv.

 

 

 **injunie <3333** yeah but not for us

 

 

 **nana** :((((

 

 _[_ **_nana’s toes_ ** _]_

 

 **jeno** so thats a no on the annotations?

 

 

 **seonoo** i’ve only got one book, so whoever is willing to buy me coffee can get it

 **seonoo** bring white out for my name

 

 

 

 **donghyuck** MEE!!!! ME! ME!!

 **donghyuck** I’LL DO IT!!!! JENO IS A STRAIGHT BITCH

 **donghyuck** HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND HE CANT BE SEENW ITH MEN

 

 

 **jeno** i really dont think hina would mind

 

 

 **donghyuck** SHUTUP HET IM NOT FAILING KOREAN CLASS

 

 

 **seonoo** i like muffins too :)

 

 

 **donghyuck** YES WHATEVER

 **donghyuck** I WILL BUY YOU THE STORE PLEASE WHEREVER WHENEVR

 

 

 **seonoo** if tmrw after school at the cafe next door is good then pls spend all you want

 

 

 **seungmin** Hyuck really bought his A

 

 

 **jeno** or got himself a date

 

 

 **feelicks** sunwoo’s out of his league

 

 

 **donghyuck** what is with y’all and coming after me today

 **donghyuck** what did i do???

 **donghyuck** steal your firstborns?

 

 

 **seonoo** no you stole my heart

 

 

**donghyuck**

 

 

 **jaem** me to [redacted]: i literally love you so much.

 **jaem** redacted: ???? i can’t fucking read?????

 **jaem** donghyuck: y’all got some fucking hw to steal?

 **jaem** sunwoo: ur cute.

 **jaem** i never win.

 

 

 **jun** we fail to suck seed

 

 

 **donghyuck** i’m sorry that people are so jealous of me

 **donghyuck** but i can’t help it that i’m popular

 

 

 **jaem** we understand.

 **jaem** just like you can’t help your small dick.

 

 

 **seonoo** i’ve never been more scared of jaem

 

 

 **jaem** yes.

 

 

 **feelicks** this is so ominous i’m shaking in my space boots

 

 

 **seungmin** I feel like when we come to school tomorrow, Hyuck’s like

 **seungmin** gonna be dead in a ditch somewhere or something

 

 

 **donghyuck** no thats for next week

 

 

 **jeno** can i come

 

 

 **jaem** yeah okay.

 

 

 **jun** family outing next week

 **jun** hyuck is gonna get murdered by nana :D

 

 

 **feelicks** can i bring jisung pls he’s gonna wanna see this

 

  
  
  
**seungmin** No  


 

 **feelicks** why :(

  


**seungmin** Because you two together is never good

 **seungmin** You like feed off each others auras

 **seungmin** It’s disgusting and gross

  


**seonoo** awwww is seungmin jealous bc jisung likes felix more

  


**seungmin** No I hate that bitch

 **seungmin** jisung or jisang idk whoever tf

  


**jun** you’ve literally been dating

  


**jeno** for 4 years

  


**seungmin**

  


_user_ **_donghyuck_ ** _added user_ **_sungie!_ **

  


**donghyuck**

  


**sungie!** :o

  


**feelicks** how's it feel

  


**sungie!** Bro idek I'm just Wigged As Fuck

 **sungie!** like idk what to think

  


**jaem** discourse.

  


**jun** are you hurt jisung?

  


**sungie!** yo fam I would be

 **sungie!** but tf is a seungmin

 **sungie!** She sounds like an STD

  


**seonoo** ….mayhaps u guys really are soulmates

  


**sungie!** me and septicemia????

 **sungie!** u got weird kinks sunwoo ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

  


**seungmin** Shut up jizzung

  


**sungie!** oh boy u really got me there!

  


**feelicks**

  


**jeno** Death By PS Controller

  


**sungie!** us e-girls preferred to be called g gamers you Sexist!

  


**feelicks** call me the S word again and you’ll wake up with cheetos in ur pants

  


**jun** fucking Saxophonist

  


**donghyuck** you seungmin!

  


**seungmin** Fuck you

 **seungmin** Can we push Hyuck’s assassination to this week

  


**sungie!** yes pls can we take turns stabbing him like Julius Caesar

 **sungie!** and when he's about to die, renjun fucking snaps his neck and says

 **sungie!** ‘To be or not to be’

  


**jeno** isn't that Macbeth

  


**seonoo** no it's from Toy Story

  


**jaem** that's not even the fucking quote i hope you go blind

  


**jun** y'all what's   that say i can't fhucking read

  


**feelicks** idk it's too quiet i can't really read it either

 

 

 **jeno** so i guess i gotta starve on those reading annotations

  


**donghyuck** poor people problems

  


**jeno** no

 **jeno** i don’t whore myself for answers

  


**seungmin** Hyunjin told me he has his if you need it

  


**jeno**

  


**sungie!** jeno bout to throw it back on hyunjin for those hw answers

  


**feelicks** back off hoe >:(

  


**jeno** it’s only for the A lix,, i would never go after ur mans like that

  


**jaem** bc he don like dick,

 **jaem** pussy lovin headass.

  


**donghyuck** he’s not felix’s man just yet

  


**feelicks** it’s a wip okay

  


**seungmin** Ah yes a wip

 **seungmin** a w. I’m a wuss

 **seungmin** i. And will never admit my feelings

 **seungmin** p. Bc my crush is taken

  


**sungie!** get you a man who can spell !

  


**jun** lix

 **jun** at least your crush is gay

  


**jaem** sometimes u get the bear,

  


**jun** sometimes the bear gets u

  


**sungie!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun, hyuck, and felix dated in the past b/c pls,, they would be so cute. this was for you kiwi, founder of renhyucklix. however current felix is crushing on hyunjin (and futhermore, hyunjin's boyfriend, changbin as well) i'm so sorry this chapter was really sucky but i will try my best to be slightly less sucky in the future. tysm for reading and ily!!!


	3. just tripped and sucked my homie's dick on accident :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and I slowly lose brain cells.

_september 6th, 2018_

 

 _[_ **_nana’s toes_ ** _]_

 

 **donghyuck** ATTENTION ALL GAYS

 

 **feelicks** we listening

 

 **donghyuck** any bitches in classroom B205 better listen up

 

 **sungie!** wassup

 

 **donghyuck** so yesterday night during yaja, i left a ramen cup in the fridge

 

 **jaem** why would you put a ramen cup in the fridge?

 

 **donghyuck** UHM FOR SAFE KEEPING DUH???

 **donghyuck** but CLEARLY it didn’t work 

 **donghyuck** because today when i went to eat it 

 **donghyuck** MY FUCKING RAMEN WASN’T THERE

 **donghyuck** so uhm either i misplaced it

 **donghyuck** or it’s in one of yalls evil stomach

 

 **sungie!** wait …..Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉhyuckie you mean the shrimp ramen?

 

 **donghyuck** yes….

 

 **sungie!** last i saw xiyeon was slurping it

 

 **donghyuck** THE AUDACITY

 

 _user_ **_donghyuck_ ** _added user_ **_siyeon_ **

 

 **donghyuck** speak your crimes VILLAIN

 

 **siyeon** omg y’all know i’m the one who broke the chalkboard?

 

 **seungmin** That was you?!

 

 **siyeon** ……..

 **siyeon** no

 

 **jun** yes itwas   i saw it

 

 **siyeon** RENJUN

 

 **jeno** this family is FALLING APArT

 

 **donghyuck** oh btw xiyeon do you want me to return this?????

 

 **siyeon** what?

 

 **donghyuck** this knife in my back

 **donghyuck** do you want it back???? Or????????

 

 **sungie!** SHUT UPOHAFPDJB

 

 **siyeon** omg is this about the ramen

 

 **donghyuck** OF COURSE IT’S ABOUT THE RAMEN JUNGHYUN

 

 **siyeon** i’m sorry i ate your ramen donghyuck

 **siyeon** but it was good if it makes you feel better

 

 **donghyuck** it makes me feel like i want to choke you

 

 **siyeon** kinky

 

 **jun** HEY THATDS MY FJOke

 

 **feelicks** hyuck probably likes it

 **feelicks** the kinky fucker

 

 **donghyuck** i don’t like it

 **donghyuck** i just want my ramen and to die

 

 **jaem** we all want that too you ain’t special.

 

**donghyuck**

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D5aU7SmWsAEQOI9.jpg)

**donghyuck** so that’s what we doing huh

 **donghyuck** maybe it’s time for jeno to have an enlightening

 

 **jun** i’ll cut ur  ugly ass pinhead looking small headass  no torso lookin, bigfoot lookin, dumbass lookin bitch ass up if you do

 

 **seungmin** Wow no typos

 

 **feelicks** hyunjin needs some enlightening hyuck

 

 **siyeon** you still on that??

 

 **feelicks** YES I’M STILL ON THAT 

 **feelicks** we stay on that gay shit

 **feelicks** and he’s the cutest okay i can’t help it

 

 **siyeon** he’s with changbin right?

 **siyeon** the short senior who graduated last year

 

 **feelicks** yea his onigiri dumbass

 

 **sungie!** ONIGIRI ToT

 **sungie!** STOP I CAN’T

 

 **feelicks** well it’s true

 **feelicks** homeboy out here lookin like real life phineas flynn

 

 **seungmin** Stop oh my gosh Jisung is gonna choke

 

 **feelicks** bitch got a 34 degree angle on his face

 

 **jeno** omg you’re so wrong for this

 

 **feelicks** TELL ME IT’S NOT TRUE

 

 **jaem** it may be true, but should we say it?

 

 **donghyuck** i need to keep felix in check

 

 _user_ **_donghyuck_ ** _added user_ **_jinnie_ **

 

 **jinnie** o h no

 

 **sungie!** why oh no :(

 

 **jinnie** i’ve heard rumors about this gc

 **jinnie** and i remember when felix broke his left hand

 **jinnie** i don’t trust y’all

 

 **jun** unworthy

 

 **jinnie** i’m hurt

 

 **jun** Kci k Him Out

 

 **jinnie** you can’t Defeat Me

 

 **jun** watch me

 

 _user_ **_jun_ ** _removed user_ **_jinnie_ **

 

 **feelicks** it’s what he deserves

 

 _user_ **_donghyuck_ ** _added user_ **_jinnie_ **

 

 **jun** oh c ome on!

 

 **jinnie** you can’t get rid of me that easily

 

 **jun** unfortunately

 

 **jinnie** i will keep coming back, like a boomerang. 

 **jinnie** your worst nemesis and greatest rival

 **jinnie** i will follow you to the depths of your journeys and make sure I haunt every second of your miserable being

 

 **jun** u. Can’t kill me I’m gay!

 

 **jinnie** i’m gay too pemdas it cancels out 

 

 **siyeon** omg he’s right

 

 **feelicks** don’t indulge him

 

 **jaem** this feels familiar.

 

 **sungie!** indulging : activated

 

 **jinnie** what goes on in yhis chat

 

 **seungmin** This is just one big orgy

 

 **jeno** i thought we were family

 

 **donghyuck** 0-0

 

 **jun** we need family therapy 

 

 **jinnie** i like this family the way it is

 

 **jun** incestual? 

 **jun** fucking.  perv

 

 **jinnie** do you have a problem with me or sth?

 

 **jun** yes u  rejected my love lett er in 3rd igrade

 

 **jaem** oh my gosh.

 

 **jeno** seems like you still have some bad blood huh

 

 **donghyuck** oh my gosh wait i remember that

 **donghyuck** hyunjin said no because renjun’s a boy lmaooo

 

 **jun** now look who’s gay

 

 **siyeon** jun have you just dated everyone?

 

 **jun** not women GROSS

 

 **siyeon** really? You say that when you’re attracted to men?? GAG

 

 **jun** too shay

 

 **donghyuck** listen backstabber you don’t get to talk after you stole my ramen

 **donghyuck** this is the worst day ever

 

 _[_ **_jeno:///_ ** _]_

 

 **jeno:///** hey

 

 _[_ **_nana’s toes_ ** _]_

 

 **donghyuck** it just got worse

 

 _[_ **_jeno:///_ ** _]_

 

 **jeno:///** SHUT UP

 **jeno:///** look i have an important question

 

 **donghyuck** okay fine what

 

 **jeno:///** how long has injun known he likes guys?

 

 **donghyuck** i don’t think he ever thought he liked girls lmao

 **donghyuck** ……. why

 

 **jeno:///** no reason

 

 _[_ **_nana’s toes_ ** _]_

 

 **seungmin** Anyone still at school?

 

 **jaem** yes.

 

 **jun** y es

 

 **siyeon** yes

 

 **jeno** yes

 

 **donghyuck** yes

 

 **jinnie** yes

 

 **seungmin** Damn ma y’all aint got jobs?

 

 **jinnie** everyone’s still studying

 **jinnie** i’m surprised you’re not here

 

 **seungmin** I had to go home

 **seungmin** Has anyone seen my boyfriend

 

 **siyeon** how do you lose a whole person

 

 **jinnie** well sungie’s not really a whole person

 **jinnie** just like half

 

 **donghyuck** I FOUND HIM

 

 **feelicks** hyuck just woke me up why am i cuddling jisung

 

 **sungie!** i thought you were seungmin =(ﾉTдT)ﾉ

 

 **seungmin** Are you blind

 

 **sungie!** omg bro sorry bout that

 

 **feelicks** no problem bro. Just a misunderstanding bro

 

 **sungie!** yeah bro

 **sungie!** we’re still bros right?

 

 **feelicks** of course bro

 **feelicks** bros for life

 

 **jaem** oh how i crave death.

 

 **jinnie** wow Minnie you got dicked for felix once again

 **jinnie** *ditched

 **jinnie** actually no  i meant dicked

 

 **sungie!** no :(((( i could never

 **sungie!** you know i did think it was kinda weird that seungmin was hugging me back for once

 

 **seungmin** Or that I was way shorter? And looked like fucking Felix?

 

 **feelicks** i’m not that small

 

 **sungie!** well you don’t hug me enough for me to know

 

**siyeon**

 

 

 **seungmin** >:( Well come here so I can suffocate your skinny ass

 

 **jeno** damn y’all should’ve fought that would’ve been better

 

 **jun** let s star tour own fight

 **jun** I’M GONNA EAT HYUCK’S KIMBAP

 

 **donghyuck** i’ll eat your children

 

 **feelicks** that’s jaemin’s job

 

**jeno**

 

 

 **siyeon** can someone pls tell seungsung to stop cuddling in the classroom ,, i’m gay and trying to study

 

 **sungie!** you know what seungmin?

 **sungie!** i think we should go on a date

 

**feelicks**

[ ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/309622431/large.jpg)

**feelicks** who’s  gonna tell him?

 

 **seungmin** Sung…

 **seungmin** we’ve been dating

 **seungmin** for four years

 

 **sungie!** those were dates?

 

 **seungmin** i call you my boyfriend

 **seungmin** you had your tongue in my mouth

 

 **sungie!** i thought we were just being friendly

 

 **jeno** and i thought EYE was het

 

 **jaem** you are, ugly. don’t think you’ve escaped this.

 

 **jun** it’s imposs  ible to escape t he het

 **jun** eternity      of hell

 

 **jeno** if anyone’s a het it’s chris

 

 **jaem** who?

 

 **jun** don’t speak of hi s name here!!!

 

 **jeno** bro you don’t fucking know?

 **jeno** chris bang

 

 **seungmin** hey censor the bad words

 

 **jeno** oh sorry

 **jeno** chr*s b*ng

 **jeno** and j*ng j*ehyun

 

 **feelicks** so if you’re a sweetheart you’re a het?

 

 **jun** since we’re all gay, it seems so

 

 **siyeon** you’re wrong because kim jiwoo is gay

 

 **jun** maybe if they looked like this they wouldn’t be het

**jun**

**jeno** that’s just me

 

 **jun** exactly………..

 

 **donghyuck** N E WAYS before jeno starts thinking too hard and hurting his brain

 

 **jeno** hey :(

 

 **donghyuck** everyone look at this!!!

 **donghyuck** [ https://www.instagram.com/p/Bz6GdImHuyr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link ](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bz6GdImHuyr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

  
  
  
**siyeon** song mingi outsold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for taking so long to update and it turns out to b e trash im just a fragile gay,, stan ateez


End file.
